


A Long Searched for Soul

by Roilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, HEA, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roilena/pseuds/Roilena
Summary: Everyone wants to find their Soulmate. In the Wizarding World, it has become a way of life. In 1978 it was Severus Snape's turn, only for him to be disappointed when it turns out that his soulmate hasn't yet been born. What will happen when Voldemort tasks him with finding his soulmate as soon as possible and corrupting her? What choices will Severus make?





	1. May 1978 (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have a new story for everyone. I hope you'll enjoy and as always don't forget to leave a review!
> 
> Also, no money is being made on this story, I'm just having fun.

May 1978

Severus Snape couldn’t help but feel nervous as he waited outside of the Great Hall. All of the seventh years were waiting to be let in, for it was their turn to take the Soul Finder Potion. It would determine if he had and who his soul mate was and he just knew deep in his gut that it would be Lily.

Beautiful, kind Lily. He just knew that once it was proven that she was his soul mate she would finally accept his apology for what had happened after the O.W.L.s in fifth year and he would finally be able to prove his love to her.

Severus couldn’t help but think what he could have done differently that warm June afternoon two years ago. Maybe he should have just let James and the fucking Muraders continue to torment him and if he refused to take their bating, maybe they would've gotten bored and left him alone.

It was far too late to change what had happened then, he would just have to use this opportunity to get his fondest wish and the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. 

Severus couldn’t help but look over to where Lily and the Marauders were standing and he felt and pang in his chest as he saw James gather her into his arms and kiss her temple. It should be him with her, not the pompous git James Potter. 

He seethed as they laughed at a joke that Sirius was telling and he felt his back stiffen when he saw them looking toward him. Severus could only assume that the joke was at his expense. It was confirmed when Sirius ran a finger down his cheek to simulate a tear and he sniffed exaggeratingly, before mouthing ‘Snivellus’ with a snicker.

Severus felt his pale face flush when Lily looked up at him, sniffed and turned away burrowing into the arms of James. Peter was laughing with Sirius and Remus looked at him with a sympathetic look to his eye. But Severus didn’t want or need the werewolf’s pity. He clenched his fists and seethed silently. He knew they would all be eating crow when it was proven that Lily was his soul mate.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore came out with the heads of houses standing on either side of him. His blue eyes were twinkling as he surveyed the amassed students before him. He began to speak, “Before we go into the Great Hall to find out who your soulmate is, there is a bit of information that you need. Once you take the potion you’ll fall into a bit of a trance and you’ll be able to see the aura of your soul mate if they’re present. 

“If they’re not in the Great Hall it means one of several things. They’re either not yet of age and you’ll have to wait until they are, they’ve already left school, in which case you’ll be urged to seek them out and they, you or in some very rare cases, they might not even be born yet. But never fear once this potion is in your system it’ll remain there and dormant until you find your mate.” he paused and looked out over the eager faces of the students before him. 

His eyes seemed to twinkle even more as he thought how he loved this time of year as he gets to play matchmaker, even if it was vicariously. Sure it was the potion that did all the work, but he could still feel a sense of satisfaction when his predictions of who would be matched came true. There was always a betting pool as to who would be matched that year in the staff room. The stakes ranged from nightly patrols to detentions, he was happy to say that he’d won for ten years running now. 

“In the very rare case that the potion indicates that you don’t have a soul mate, don’t despair. Love can still be found, you just have to keep looking. How you’ll be able to tell if your soulmate is out in the world or not yet born is simple, a band of color will form on your left ring finger. If it is blue, they have already left school and you’ll find them in good time. If they aren’t yet born the circle will be green and will change to purple once they’re born. In the event that you don’t have a soul mate, no circle of color will form at all. Now, I need you all to line up before your head of house and we’ll commence with administering the potion.” Dumbledore finished and clapped his hands to indicate that the students line up.

Severus shuffled over to stand at the end of the line before his head of house Horace Slughorn. The rotund wizard smiled benignly at the students in his house. There were several that were in his ‘Slug Club’ and he was hoping that his predictions of who’ll be matched would prove correct. His eyes then fell on Severus and he had to quickly suppress a grimace, even though he knew that the soul finder potion didn’t take into account that person’s appearance, Slughorn felt that it should account for something and felt sympathy for whichever witch or in some cases wizard ended up with the skinny pale-faced young man.

Once all the students were lined up, they all proceeded into the Great Hall and the doors closed behind them. In front of the high table was a long bench and a large bubbling cauldron, steam was falling over the sides and onto the floor where it lingered like fog. Beside the cauldron was a line of beakers waiting to be filled with the potion, they were lined up just as the students were.

“Now, before we begin, are there any questions?” Dumbledore asked the students. No one raised their hands. “Right, now each of your heads of house will be administering your potions, once you take it you’ll go sit over at your house table. Once everyone has taken their potion the incantation will be spoken to activate it and we’ll know who is matched. Good luck, everyone! And remember, love always finds a way.” Dumbledore then turned on his heel and sat in his seat at the high table.

The heads of house then went to stand behind the table with the cauldron and began to fill the first beakers. Then one student from each line went up the dais and took their potion. Most were rather surprised at the pleasant taste of the potion as most were absolutely horrible and were whispering to each other what it tasted like to each other as it was different for everyone. This procedure continued until all the students and taken the potion and was sitting at their house tables.

Dumbeldore then stood up and taking out his wand murmured an incantation, “ _ Quaerite et invenietis animabus et alia media,”  _ and a glow began to rise from the seated students.

Severus felt his head go a little foggy and he looked at his left ring finger waiting for the circle of color to begin to form. His heart began to pound as he saw a shadow begin to form, become richer in color as the minutes passed. “Please be blue, please be blue,” he murmured. But his stomach dropped as the circle shown as a bright green. His eyes stung, Lily wasn’t his soul mate. He had hoped that she would be, in fact, his soulmate wasn’t even born yet. His head then snapped up when he heard a loud whoop across the room and saw Lily, his beautiful Lily being snogged silly by that arrogant prat James Potter and everyone else laughing and clapping and kissing their soul mates.

There were a few people with tears and glum expressions, he was among them. Hell, even the fat lump of Peter Pettigrew had a ring of blue on his finger, though it was really faint. 

Just then, Severus felt someone grab his hand and looked up to see Sirius Black looking at the ring on his finger and a mocking smile curled his lips. He leaned in close to Severus and murmured, “Always knew you would be likely to rob the cradle, no witch alive and in their right mind would take you as their mate. I wonder how long you’ll have to wait for her to be born? If she’s lucky maybe she’ll die in infancy and you’ll be waiting forever.”

Severus snatched his hand out of Sirius’ and stood up from his seat. He looked down at Sirius’ hand and noticed he didn’t have a ring around his finger. Severus smirked, “I may be robbing the cradle as you put in, Black. But at least I know I’ll have a soul mate out there somewhere, unlike you.”

Sirius scoffed, “No witch will ever tie Sirius Black down. I’m glad that I don’t have a soul mate. More witches for me to love.” 

But Severus could tell by looking in Black’s eyes that his words affected him. He just didn’t want to show it, for everyone wants to find their soulmate.

“Yes, well once you give them fleas, you’ll be hard-pressed to find anyone that will give you the time of day. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do than to continue this pointless verbal sparring session. Have fun with your multitude of women Black.” with that, Severus turned and walked out of the Great Hall and back to his dorm room. He didn’t bother to look back and see if Sirius had a rebuttal to his cutting remarks. If he had, he would have seen the gobsmacked look on Sirius’ face at him standing up for himself. 

Once within the safety of his bed, with the curtains drawn and silencing spell thrown up for good measure, Severus was able to finally let the tears come, mourning the loss of the one he thought was his other half. He vowed that even though he had a soul mate out there somewhere he would always love Lily. Whoever his soul mate was she would have to work hard to make his heart thaw. 


	2. 19, September 1979

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is inducted into the Death Eaters and not one but two "Muggle-born" witches are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who has left such wonderful reviews. I hope that you like this latest installment. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend Myella for allowing to bounce ideas off her head, I don't think I caused too much damage.
> 
> As always, please review and let me know what you think!

19, September 1979

On a misty moor in the lake district gathered a group of clandestine men and women. Their black cloak’s concealing them in the moonless night. The hoods of the cloaks drawn up hiding their faces as they gathered and waited for their leader.

Severus stood among his soon to be brethren, he could identify everyone even with their hoods drawn up. He saw Crabbe and Goyle, along with McNair and Lastrange. He could see the Black sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, with Lucius standing close to Narcissa for they’d recently become betrothed. They weren't soulmates, but they would marry all the same. It was rumored that Narcissa’s soulmate was a Muggle-born wizard two year’s Severus’ senior. He’d mysteriously disappeared when the Soul Finder potion had drawn them together. Severus knew that in all likelihood he was dead. But by whose hand, he didn’t know.

Lucius too had a soulmate somewhere out there, but like Severus, it appeared that she or he wasn’t yet born. 

The chilly air forming mist at everyone’s feet, it lent a feeling of mystery to the gathering. They were all gathered around an unlit pire waiting for Tom Riddle to make his appearance. Suddenly, the pire burst into errie blue-green flames, lending a nightmarish quality to the people gathered. And then, in a blink of an eye there stood Tom Riddle, dressed in crimson robes with silver serpents embroidered at the shoulders.

“Welcome, my friends. We’re gathered here this night to bear witness to the initiation of a new brother. Severus step forward,” Tom gestured grandly and the gathered people parted to allow him to pass.

Severus stepped close to Tom with his head bowed in respect, “Kneel, Severus,” Tom said and he knelt before him. “Bare your left arm and I’ll place my mark upon your flesh. If you should make a sound you’ll be found unworthy and be disposed of. If you make it through the marking silently you’ll be awarded well once we take over the Wizarding world.”

Severus pushed up the left sleeve of his robe and turned it so the pale underside of his arm was exposed. Tom Riddle jabbed the sharpened end of his wand just under the surface of Severus’ skin and began to chant, “ Et ponere signum meum in carne vestra, vos autem mea in sempiternum.”* Severus grit his teeth to stop from crying out and watched in fascinated horror as black ink leached from the tip of the wand and into his flesh. Severus saw the scales of a snake begin to surface, it was coiled around a grisly looking skull, its mouth wide open in a perpetual scream.

Tom continued to chant, “ Image link to magia meus sum tibi, et tu responde cum appellant. Tu autem servus meus frater, et oriri potest præ multitudine.”** with the last ringing syllable, Tom ripped his wand away from Severus’ arm and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming. 

Severus’ arm dropped down to his side and he was panting, trying to stifle the sobs that wanted to escape his throat. Shakily, he got to his feet and stood before the assembled persons gathered around him. Their heads were bowed in respect, for they all knew the pain of receiving Tom’s mark.

****

Somewhere in Chelsea an affluent suburb in London, a young woman about the age of twenty-five labored to give birth to her baby. A man about five years older holding her hand as she pushed at the doctor’s urging. 

“Just one more push Mrs Granger and you’ll get to meet your baby. On the count of three, I want you to bear down; OK?” the doctor said. All Mrs Granger could do was nod as she felt another contraction rippled through her body.

“OK, 1...2...3!” the doctor said and Mrs Grange scrunched up her face and pushed with all her might. She felt a tremendous amount of pressure build and with a scream, she pushed out a squalling baby girl. Quickly the doctor tied off and cut the umbilical cord and laid the baby on Mrs Granger’s belly saying, “Meet your new daughter.”

Both Mr and Mrs Granger stared in awe at the perfect little girl they made together and Mrs Granger reached out with the hand not in her husband’s brushing against the cheek still covered in mucus and birthing fluids saying, “Hermione, her name is Hermione.” as the clock struck 23:00.

***

On that same misty moor in the lake district, a revel was well underway. Alcohol flowed and prostitutes plied their wares among the throng. There were bodies everywhere, Crabbe and Goyle were sharing a dark-haired woman, one taking her arse and the other her mouth. Narcissa had been excused from participating as she was still a virgin and must remain pure until her wedding night, but that didn’t stop Lucius from partaking in the buffet of flesh all around. 

Severus threw back his head in pleasure as a petite blonde whore sucked him down her throat. He had a tight grip on her hair and he was thrusting his hips rapidly when suddenly he stiffened. But it wasn’t in climax, a bright light pierced the crowd and the ring on Severus’ hand changed from bright green to a deep purple. 

Tom saw the light and stood up from his makeshift throne walking quickly over to his newest follower. He wrenched the prostitute away from Severus and took up his hand, inspecting the change to the ring of color that circled his third finger and began to laugh.

“Well, Severus. It seems you’re doubly rewarded this night, it appears that the one destined to be your soulmate has just been born. We must look at the birth registry to see what pureblood witch or wizard has been born at this hour. We must mold them to be the perfect mate for you.”

“Yes, my lord.” Severus panted, his body still highly aroused, the zing of power that had gone through him had heightened his desire and he felt insatiable.

“Good, you may continue with what you were doing,” Tom said and sat once again on his throne. Bellatrix draping herself over his shoulders and running her black painted nails down his chest to his crotch. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her down on her knees before him. He then swept aside his robe, baring his arousal and said, “Open your mouth.” Bella moaned and proceeded to take him as deeply into her mouth as she could.

Severus stood there and watched as Tom fucked Bellatrix’s face. His cock swollen and red, standing proud from his robes. He then looked down at the whore that had been servicing him before. His black eyes gleamed and he fell upon her, tearing at what little clothing she still wore. He pushed her thighs apart roughly and rammed himself within her, she screamed in pain and pleasure. Severus began to set a brutal pace, he was riding high on the magic that danced in the air and he didn’t want to waste a moment of it.

***

Mr and Mrs Granger were still in awe of the tiny baby they had created. She’d been cleaned up and was laying in the crook of her mother’s arms when suddenly Mrs Granger felt pain rip through her and she cried out. Nurses quickly grabbed up little Hermione and the doctor rushed over to see what was going on.

Putting on a latex glove he did a quick examination and then looked up with wide eyes. 

“What? What’s wrong with my wife?” Mr Granger yelled.

“Nothing, but it seems that you are in for a surprise. There is another baby and they want to be born right now. Brace yourself and when I say you push OK, Mummy?” The doctor said with a grin before gesturing for another baby cot to be brought into the birthing room. 

All Mrs Granger could do was nod and Mr Granger became white as a sheet. A nurse saw that he was about to fall and quickly pushed a chair over to him, “There are two of them? How? Two? Oh God, twins?” Mr Granger began to mutter.

“Yes, twins. Now, Papa, I need you to help your wife while we bring your second little one into the world, hmm?” the doctor said, amused. Oh, he loved when there were surprises like this during his shifts.

“Y-yes, sure. Whatever you say, Doctor…” Mr Granger murmured and grasped his wife's hand. Ten minutes later another cry echoed in the birthing ward of the hospital as another baby girl was born to the Granger family. She was Artemis, sister to Hermes in Greek mythology. 

***

At the exact moment, Artemis was born Lucius Malfoy was riding between the thighs of a rather voluptuous prostitute and cried out in climax as magic zinged through him and the ring on his finger changed color from green to purple. It seemed that the birth of two little girls would affect the lives of two very powerful wizards, how? Only time would tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translation: *I place my mark upon your flesh, you are forever mine.  
**I link my magic to yours, you shall answer when I call. You are now my brother   
and servant, rise and be counted.


	3. 5, June 1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is born and Lucius makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. The chapter has been written for a while, but I kept on tweaking it until finally, it's the best I think it will be.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I really do enjoy reading reviews and knowing that my ramblings and manipulations of beloved characters and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you to Myella for reading over this and allowing me to brainstorm with her.

5, June 1980

Lucius Malfoy paced the corridor outside of his wife’s chambers. She’d been in labour over thirty-six hours now and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad. He knew there was a silencing charm on the door to prevent any noise from escaping, but he thought one of the healers would’ve come out with some news by now. He needed to know if she was alright and if his heir was a boy or a girl.

He would take either one, though if his father were still alive, Abraxas would’ve browbeaten him for wanting to taint the proud Malfoy line with a female of the blood. Abraxas Malfoy was of the old school way of thinking, girls were nothing but trouble up until you could pawn them off onto another family in marriage. Keep the blood-lines pure.

Lucius had always secretly wanted a sister growing up and as he grew older that desire morphed into him wanting a daughter. He never really thought about why it was so, he just did. He continued to pace the corridor until a house-elf popped up in front of him and almost made him trip. Lucius snarled at the cringing creature and raised his walking stick to strike the elf when he had second thoughts.

“What do you want?” he hissed at the elf, who trembled even more. “Well?

“I’s sorry master, b-but you is having a visitor. He is saying he is Lord Voldebort and requests that master attends him at once,” the elf said and cringed as if expecting a blow.

Lucius stood up straight and settled his robes squarely on his shoulders, “It’s Lord Vodemort, you useless creature!” he said and kicked the elf to the floor. “I’ll go attend him, you stay here and as soon as that door opens come find me, understand?”

“Y-yes, M-master,” the elf whimpered.

Lucius then spun on his heel and stormed down the corridor to his study, it was the only room that Voldemort would see him in and he wasn’t sure why. There were far grander and larger rooms to be had in his manor. Maybe his lord just preferred the intimate feeling of the study? It wasn’t his place to question. Though Lucius had recently noticed some odd changes going on with his lord, his eyes now had a reddish gleam to them and it seemed his skin was growing scales and his nose was becoming less and less pronounced, Voldemort would still be considered attractive, if a bit reptilian in appearance.

He paused outside of his study and drew in a deep breath before walking in. At first, he didn’t see the Dark Lord anywhere and felt a frisson of fear that he’d gotten tired of waiting and left. Which would be cause for Lucius to be punished. But then he heard a strange hissing sound and looked over at the fireplace.

One of his Moroccan leather wing-back chairs was pulled dangerously close to the fire that shouldn’t have been lit on this warm June evening and then he saw a pale hand holding a tumbler of fire-whiskey. He’d found the Dark Lord. Cautiously, he approached and knelt down beside the chair. The fire was blazing hot and Lucius immediately broke out into a sweat. He lifted the hem of the Dark Lord’s robe and kissed it.

“Ahh Lucius,” a voice hissed. “So good of you to join me. Any news on the birth of your heir?”

“Not yet, My Lord. The healer has barred me from the room and there is a strong silencing spell on the door. Narcissa has been in labour for the last thirty-six hours. I would think we’ll hear something soon,” Lucius said still kneeling at his Lord’s side. He had to quickly squelch the feeling of annoyance that Lord Voldemort was treating him no better than a Crup eagerly waiting to be petted. 

“These things take time, my servant. I’m sure before too long you’ll have your heir and I will have a new soldier for my army,” the Dark Lord said, his fingers steepled before his lips. His reddish eyes then cut from the fire over to Lucius and he huffed. “Oh, for the sake of the Gods Lucius, get up and sit in a chair. I have something to share with you.”

Lucius rose as gracefully as his numb legs would allow and then fell into a chair beside his lord, “What news, My Lord? Good, I hope?”

“Hmm, that all depends on how you look at it. It seems Severus’ sneaking around has finally paid off. He overheard Albus Dumbledore interviewing a potential Divination professor when she went into a trance and spoke a prophecy concerning me. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sneaky enough and was caught before he could hear all of it. He was, of course, punished for his failure. Would you like to know what he overheard?” Lord Voldemort asked.

“If you think it would be a benefit to you, My Lord,” Lucius said.

“You sure do know how to be  obsequious, Lucius,” the Dark Lord said dryly. “This is what Severus heard verbatim,  _ ‘ _ _ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…’  _ Who do you think this wizard could be, Lucius? Do you know of anyone that has defied me three times and are still alive and could have a baby on the way?”

Lucius felt his stomach drop, for he did know of someone who has defied his lord, one with a child on the way. That person being him, he’d been having second thoughts about Voldemort's plans for the wizarding world and had gone to secret meetings with Dumbledore to pass along information on potential targets. But wait, his child was about to be born at any moment and the month of June had just started, the prophecy said that the child would be born when the seventh month dies, so it couldn’t possibly be him, could it? But then again divination was a very wooly subject at best.

“The only person I can think of that would blatantly defy you would be that old fool Dumbledore. But as far as I know he’s far too old to beget a child, just the thought of him laying with a woman makes me shudder, My Lord,” Lucius said when he noticed that the Dark Lord was still waiting for an answer. 

“Yes, it is an image that would give anyone nightmares,” the Dark Lord said sitting up and turning to face Lucius. “Here is what I want you to do Lucius. I know you have a whole network of informants and moles within the Ministry. I would like you to try and find out if anyone is expecting a baby in the next month and if they might be part of Albus’ little vigilante group. Find out who it is and tell me immediately. Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course, My Lord. I’ll do-” Lucius was interrupted by the same elf he had tasked with watching the door to Narcissa’s quarters. The elf looked up and squeaked in terror when he saw the red-eyed wizard pointing a wand at him. 

“I’s sorry, Master! But you told me to let you know as soon as Mistress’ door opened and I’s is doing so! The Healer says for the Master to come quickly! The mistress is in a bad way!” The elf squeaked from behind Lucius’ chair.

The Dark Lord sat back, disappointed that his target practice on the house-elf was thwarted. He looked up and Lucius who appeared to want to dash off to his wife’s side, but dared not as he hadn’t been given leave too. Lord Voldemort waved a negligent hand in Lucius’ direction and said, “Go and see to your wife and heir. I’ll be along to inspect my new soldier in a bit.”

Lucius didn’t need to be told twice, he jumped up from his chair and ran toward the corridor that leads to his wife’s quarters. He skidded to a halt before the open door only to see the healer draping a white sheet over Narcissa’s face. He looked around frantically and couldn’t see the baby anywhere.

“Healer Nightingale, what happened? Where’s the baby?” Lucius felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Malfoy. We tried everything we could to save your wife, but her magic just wasn’t strong enough to sustain her labour. If you don’t mind me asking, she wasn’t your soulmate, was she?” Healer Nightingale asked.

“No, she wasn’t my soulmate, she never found out who it was,” Lucius said. “What about the baby? Did it survive?”

The healer smiled sadly and Lucius’ stomach fell. His son or daughter didn’t survive and he sank down to his knees. Just then the door leading into the bathroom opened and another healer came in holding a wiggling bundle. She came toward him and presented the bundle to him saying, “Mr Malfoy, I’d like to present you with your son. He’s a bit on the small side, but it was probably due to him siphoning off his mother’s magic and there not being enough. I’d like to express my condolences on the loss of your wife as well.” 

Lucius wasn’t listening, he had a son. His heir was alive and well. Yes, his wife was dead, and he would mourn her in his own way. They hadn’t loved each other, at least not as true mates. Maybe more like what could have been friends if she’d survived. They’d been two people caught in the machinations of their families with no other choice but to comply. But he had his heir and he vowed silently on his magic that he would raise him to be a pillar in wizarding society. Lucius gently moved the blanket aside and stared at the tiny face. He could see that the boy had his sharp chin and nose. He couldn’t see much of Narcissa in the boy though except for his fair skin and the shape of his hands. And just at the top of his head was wispy blonde hair that stood up straight. Lucius counted the baby’s fingers, unswaddled him and counted his toes. He was so absorbed in the inspection of his son that he didn’t notice the Dark Lord standing in the doorway. 

One of the healers had just finished wrapping the shroud around Narcissa’s body when she turned around and let out a sharp shriek. The Dark Lord hissed and the healer fainted dead away. Healer Nightingale stood at attention, for this wasn’t the first birth she’d attended that the Dark Lord had been present at. She kept her eyes on the floor for good measure. She wasn’t one of the Marked, for that could look really suspicious. She was a healer and she didn’t let her personal feelings interrupt her duties as such. 

“Lucius, present you heir to me,” Voldemort said as he walked into the room. He looked up and saw the shroud wrapped body of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and dismissed it as unimportant. She’d fulfilled her purpose. He would’ve liked to see her birth more for his army, but it was all too apparent that she hadn’t been strong enough.

Lucius had taken that time to re-swaddle his son and turned to present him to his lord and master. The Dark Lord looked upon the infant with ill-concealed disgust. How such a tiny, ugly creature could grow into a functioning adult was beyond him. But to keep up appearances he asked, “Boy or Girl? What is its name?”

“A boy, My Lord, and to keep with the Black family tradition of naming children after constellations, his name will be Draco,” Lucius answered his eyes trained on his son’s face so he missed the look of revulsion. The Dark Lord’s face was inscrutable when Lucius did look up.

“Hmm, he’s a little small. You must test his magic, we can’t have any squibs tainting the ancient house of Malfoy, now can we? And if his magic shouldn’t measure up, you know what I expect you to do, don’t you Lucius?” Lord Voldemort said and Lucius felt his stomach drop once again. For no Pureblood family would suffer a squib to live, especially not one in Lord Voldemort’s regime.

“Yes, My Lord, it will be done as you say,” Lucius said thickly it felt as if his heart was in his throat.

“Good, I’ll leave you now to make arrangements for your late wife’s internment. Don’t forget to speak to your contacts in the Ministry. My so-called vanquisher is to be born soon and I must know who it is. Don’t disappoint me, Lucius the life of your heir may very well rest on you getting this information to me,” the Dark Lord hissed before turning and gliding out of the bedchamber door.

Lucius looked down at the now sleeping face of his son and reinforced his silent vow, the Dark Lord would never touch his son. He would do anything to see that his son would live a peaceful life and if he had to he would hide Draco away, just to keep him out of Voldemort’s clutches. But if and how was still up in the air.


End file.
